


Soul Eater Futa One-shots

by ABitBisexual



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, F/M, Futa, Futa on Male, Futanari, Multi, Shemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitBisexual/pseuds/ABitBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the girls from Soul Eater have dicks and they wanna have fun with the guys...18 PWP. Lemons. If you're underage or don't like futanari, then don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Eater Futa One-shots

Soul Eater Futa One-shots

Soul x Maka futa PWP

This story is for 18+ readers only! If you do not like futa, leave now.

Maka POV

It all started when Soul was playing basketball shirtless yesterday. I was reading a book and I looked over and immediately got a rock hard boner. Soul's body was perfect with his abs and sweat running down the side of his pecs. And when his shorts fell down and I got a good look at his fuckable ass and glorious dick, I immediately had to excuse myself to go Jerk off in the bathroom. Soul spent the night at Black Star's that night and I spent the night imagining myself banging Soul in his tight ass, riding his dick and all the while I was jacking off to my fantasies. It was at this point I knew I had to make Soul mine. So the next morning when I woke up, I Immediately started rushing around gathering what I knew I would need for tonight. Lube, Toys, and I even cooked up a romantic dinner. After that was done, I sat on the couch and read to try and distract myself from fantasies of Soul, but all I could think about was his amazing ass. Whatever, I'll just Jerk off in my room once more...

Soul's POV

For some reason, Maka has been acting weird recently. She got really flustered and left the basketball court after my pants fell down yesterday. I guess she got uncomfortable seeing my dick. Either way, Maka said she had something special planned for us tonight. I hope it's rice. As I got back to the apartment and walked in the door, all I could see was faint candlelight on the other side of the room. The light switches didn't work when I tried them, nor could I see anything. After my eyes adjusted, I could see Maka sitting on the couch with something big and tubelike in her hands. As he walked closer he realized what it was. "Maka...what the fuck? You have a dick?" Maka looked up, surprise and embarrassment on her face. "I didn't hear you come in..." She was clearly on the verge of tears. "You weren't supposed to know, nobody was supposed to know. Soul Eater Evans, you have to promise me you will never tell another living soul about this. Please." At this, a single tear leaked out of her right eye.

Shocked, Soul nodded and said "I'll do you one better." Before she could respond, he dropped to his knees and took the head of her penis into his mouth. Maka moaned and put her hands on the back of his head and Started to slowly push down. Soul willingly swallowed more of her 7 inch dick, ignoring his own fully hard, 6 inch cock. He started to get into a rhythm where every time he pulled up fully, Maka pushed him all the way back down. After a few minutes of this, Maka screamed "I'm cumming!" And Soul pulled his head back to the tip so he could drink it all as she came. It tasted sweet and salty, and it stuck to the back of his throat as he swallowed it. After a few minutes of just sitting together on the couch in silence, Maka spoke up. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about having me...inside you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Excited, Maka grabbed the lube from the coffee table and started coating her fingers in it. She made soul sit on her stomach and slowly worked a finger into his tight ass while she Started to suck his cock. After a minute or so, with the air full of Soul's moans, she added a second finger, then a third, then a fourth and finally her fifth. She decided that he was properly lubed up stretched out, and so, after sucking Soul to completion and spitting out his cum (it was too salty) she made him lie down on his stomach on the couch and pushed the head of her cock in. "Ahhhhh" Soul gasped.

"You're so fucking tight Soul. Later I'll let you fuck me too" Maka said between moans. Soul didn't get a chance to reply because Maka had started to move further inside him, until she had hilted herself in his tight ass, with Soul pushing back on her. "You're such a slut for my cock Soul, I bet you wished I had a dick before you knew I did." Maka joked.

All Soul replied with was a grunt and a faint "You can move now." Maka gleefully complied, moving slowly back and forth at first then speeding up so much she was slamming into Soul once every couple of seconds and hitting his prostate every time. Soul made loud moaning noises and occasionally yelled out. After a few minutes of brutal fucking, Soul came on the couch and Maka soon thereafter, spilling her hot juices inside of Soul. When she pulled out, cum started leaking out of his ass, and she collapsed on the couch next to him. "I love you." Soul said before making out with her.

In between make out sessions, Maka said "Y'know, Tsubaki is like me too. The Thompson Sisters are too."

"You gotta be shitting me" Soul gasped.

"Nope."

"Do Kid and Black Star know?"

"No but I imagine they'll be finding out soon" Maka giggled. "I also made Rice if you're hungry"

"Hell yeah!" Soul exclaimed.

*timeskip to later that night*

"Hey Tsubaki, guess what? I fucked Soul! And he had no idea I planned it all. I didn't get to use my toys though. Alright, have fun with Black Star. Bye!"

*Zoom out shot of Death City*

Thanks so much for reading! If you have any tips, I am always open to constructive criticism. Next Chapter will be Black Star and Futa Tsubaki, and then Death the Kid and Futa Thompson Sisters.


End file.
